CP - December, 2375
This page chronicles posts #3110-3205 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2375. *CP - November, 2375 *CP - January, 2376 Cardassia Plots First Week When CYDJA BERN is upset about the return of her biological father, ARMIN DUKAT attempts to make her feel better. QUESTA and CORAT DAMAR talk about where he was and he finds out that Broca is the father of her baby. ARMIN and CORAT set their plan in motion, revealing themselves to OZARA BRIK in hope for her help. With OZARA leading things on, she gets ERON BERN alone before CORAT reveals himself and they make plans on saving Cardassia from Revok. Going against GUL REVOK, ERON with OZARA and TALEN EVEK break into the man’s HQ only for them to get caught. With the battle for Cardassia in full swing, CORAT is leading the attack from space with ARMIN, CYDJA and QUESTA on his warship. When REVOK has ERON, DURAS and TALEN lined up for public execution, they are stopped by CORAT who reveals himself to the people, stopping the civil war and executions. ERON seeks to rescue OZARA who has been tortures by Revok and CORAT is there to remind him to remain professional when he thinks Brik almost died. Second Week After the planet is taken back under the control of DAMAR's regime things start to become more civil. CYDJA BERN is still on the Cardassian warship and rather bored. She goes to the bridge and convinces ARMIN DUKAT to play Occupation with her and her doll. They do so and she finds a very good and willing friend to play with. Third Week Alone on the surface of Cardassia, DAYIN LETHO is left to fend for himself, be useful by helping out where he can with military tasks. This is when he meets RAYLON EVEK, another Cardassian boy, who is the son of Legate Evek as well as the brother of TALEN EVEK. The boys form a bond almost right away and get into trouble for sneaking into the gun storage. Raylon decides to take the blame for Dayin, which earns him more trust. Later, Dayin is invited to dinner on the Legates ship. Afterwards the two boys explore the bridge and flirt with the ladies. Back on the surface, ERON BERN meets up for the first time in a long time to speak with KAI CEVDAK. The two are working out in the work out rooms. Eron finds amusement in Kai's attempts to punch the bag (which does more damage to her). Kai then confesses to Eron, that she doesn't ever think she could love DURAS VENIK. Eron is a bit surprised by the news, but in typical Cardassian fashion realizes love isn't everything in a relationship and the two could still work it out. Later in the week, DAYIN and RAYLON are back on Cardassia, staying in a playground area for children of military officers etc. Raylon has brought a bag of firecrackers to have some fun, but they are spied on by CYDJA BERN. The younger girl wishes to play with the boys, but is unable to when they run away. Lighting the firecrackers in a prank leads to an officer being injured and the blame is put on Cydja. OZARA BRIK awakens from her nearly 3 week coma after being beaten (almost to death) by Gul Revok and his men. She goes to surprise Bern to get updated on the progress of Legate Damar. He expresses his concern with Cydja and her discipline, as well as managing Cardassian affairs. Upon leaving his shift, Eron speaks with QUESTA about Cydja and her behaviour. He then goes to the girl and demands to know what happened. Cydja had never seen Eron than mad and confesses it was really Dayin who pulled the prank and not her. She tells her `dad' that they were spreading rumours. Eron leaves with the intentions of setting the boys straight. Fourth Week CORAT DAMAR calls ERON BERN to his office to discuss the incident in the playground a few days before. He is interested in speaking about Cydja and her legal guardianship. Damar confesses, he wishes only what is best for the girl. Eron agrees to take her, though he too confesses he is more oriented on his career. TALEN EVEK has a work out session with BERN and tells him of his like for Ozara Brik. Later, at a bar TALEN, BERN and OZARA BRIK get together before Ozara is to go back to work. TALEN admits to ERON, he cannot marry Ozara because his father Kell Evek has already arranged a marriage with the prominent Ghent family. Back from working in Ceres, DURAS VENIK returns to the capital and meets up with QUESTA. BERN has a talk with CYDJA BERN in the playground about DAMAR. He discovers that the little girl found him crying and talking to himself. Cydja made her biological father a picture of herself and her real mother, Hara. Eron promises to take it to Damar. When he does, DAMAR is defensive and tosses the picture away. Eron is concerned for the man's mental health and informs him of a report to the doctor, but also conveys his disappointment in the man for not being confided in. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week In another attempt to help JALA NEEMAR, he has his mother Intara Meeyol come to the station and see if she can help him sort out his memories. SHAWN MUNROE confronts LESLIE POL about her relationship with her ex-boyfriend Eric, as well as bringing up the idea of a formal adoption. SHAWN, hoping to be more diplomatic, has Eric over to this quarters and dinner with LESLIE, JAMES MUNROE and REBECCA MUNROE to get to know him better. SHAWN catches up with MELA KAN telling him about her feelings for Dr. Bashir and their date. JAMES is feeling bleh about Eric so he hangs out with LYDIA PHOENIX to talk to her about it. LESLIE hopes to do something nice for Shawn and sets up a date with KEJHAL MIRYES. At the dinner, SHAWN and MIRYES get distracted when LESLIE and Eric start behaving inappropriately in front of everyone, even REBECCA. Afterwards, SHAWN grounds LESLIE, explaining that he expects more from her. MIRYES attempts to make SHAWN feel better about what happened, which leads to some hanky-panky. Back on the station, CADENCE is brought by CORBAN to see GWEN DELANE and start her mandated counselling. MIRYES tries to help Shawn out and talks to LESLIE about trying to accept criticism better. SHAWN later has breakfast with MIRYES and talks to him about putting some more constructive criticism forward to help Leslie cope more with more rules. Concerned about her son, Intara talks to KYLE TR’MARRUS and MIRYES about having him let out to speak to a priest. Second Week Now that MADDIX is aboard the station, he will be showing up in more posts on this side of things. He meets the new Bajoran Captain while attending to CADENCE'S needs. Cadence has continued to see Captain DELANE for counseling, but finds more comfort in speaking with Commander THAY. The two of them continue to explore Cadences character. While her and Maddix further their more than friends relationship in a supply closet. The Kehjak family arrives to the station consisting of the JARIN, CELESE, and RICK FARRE. They are seemingly unaware of their relative MIRYES is already on the station. JAMES MUNROE, acts as a station ambassador to Celese and gives her a tour of the station. He inadvertently tells them of Miryes. Eventually the brother and sister are reunited. SHAWN MUNROE makes it to a dinner, where it is revealed that he and Miryes are a little more than just friends. Celese is enrolled into the school taught by Keiko. Celese attends her first class with James, who is still going early to avoid LESLIE. James has a run in with his sister BECCA who is also introduced to Celese. Later, Leslie is mocked by James. Near the end of the day, the two confess their irritations and make up--they are friends again. Third Week On Deep Space Nine, CATHASACH UNA has his family visiting and needs to look after his niece Suria. Having no usual access to babysitters he goes to speak to KEIKO ISHIKAWA. She suggests that Leeta may be a better option to baby-sit for him and the two begin to talk, leading up to some flirtatious banter by Una in an attempt to convince Keiko to have dinner with him. Later, MIXIE brings over her baby to Keiko's quarters while she is babysitting. The two women have some girl talk over involving Una and what is it to raise children and keep focused on them and not dating. Fourth Week At the beginning of the week CORBAN MADDIX is still rather glum and makes up for it with frequent bar trips to distract himself. He finds JOCELYN NELSON the better distraction and goes off to her quarters to have 'fun.' LESLIE POL begins to set up her step-dad SHAWN MUNROE on a blind date, which he has with CADENCE DAINKEN. The date didn't go that well and the two ended up with different opinions on parenting. JAMES MUNROE took this time to play his new Cardassian training program, only to have his Bajoran friend KEHJAL CELESE join him. It was awkward at first, but the two managed to have fun. Later they went to Celese's quarters, where James was to have dinner before KEHJAL JARIN discovered James was a 'spoonhead' lover. SHAWN comes back to inform LESLIE of his date, and she tells him he needs to de-stress and take a day off (which he does). CADENCE in the meantime, is able to reveal a Orion Syndicate plot on the station as part of her undercover work. She goes into a counseling session with DENORIAN THAY, where they talk about her discoveries and about her concerns for Maddix. Later in the week, MADDIX finds himself in trouble again when he picks up the younger LESLIE and brings her to his quarters. Fortunately, SHAWN discovers this when spotting the two and confronts the Commander. Shawn takes Leslie away and writes up a report on Maddix for his behaviour. MADDIX is visited by CADENCE where he expresses his desire to leave Starfleet. Unable to cope with stress, SHAWN snaps at LESLIE and for the first time is physically rough with her, before locking her in her room. The next morning REBECCA MUNROE tattles on the girl for not doing her homework. SHAWN goes into to speak with her and LESLIE collapses and a medical team is brought in. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Now that the trial is over, CORBAN MADDIX and CADENCE DAINKEN start to concentrate on his feelings for her and what to do about it. She explains he needs to be true to himself, even if he doesn’t like where it would lead. Second Week The ship has encountered the interesting planet of Mezzia. For the moment they have only just started to get the basic information on the planet, knowing Mezzia is used for mining for the Tequestians (who in turn provide) for the Mezzians. EBEN DORR and BRYCE WREN take a trip to the surface. During Bryce's trip he runs into the deaf Mezzian named MEGAN. He prevents her from being crushed by a falling shelf. Learning she is deaf, he goes out of his way to read about signing and they hit it off. He promises to return. KATAL is still not on duty, as her day dreaming is still affecting her. She spots ADAM WENTZ in ten forward and urges him to let her into the S3 sensor area. When he refuses she slips into a day dream and accidentally pushes him when she panics. Adam is knocked unconscious and taken to sickbay. Third Week After the incident with in then forward MARCUS WOLFE is called to the sick bay to speak with KATAL T'KASSUS. While there he finds out she is having more waking visions. Meanwhile Marcus is about to have a briefing with EBEN DOOR and BRYCE WREN about their recent trip to Mezzia. Eben seems optimistic, where Bryce appears to have some suspicions after an encounter with the Mezzian woman MEGAN. In an attempt to get to know the T'questians better, MARCUS invites COUNCILMAN TABIAN to the Fenrir for a tour. Inviting him to his quarters, Tabian meets Katal and finds an interest in her 'daydreaming.' TABIAN later returns after the tour is finished to the Wolfe quarters and is able to use his telepathic abilities by force to convince KATAL he is trustworthy and essentially her step-father (using images from her daydreams). Tabian has plans to use Katal in order to get Federation technologies and find Mezzian resistance members. The after effects have a negative impact on Katal who Marcus discovers sleeping in their quarters. After a brain scan, she is taken to the EMH. They discover her brain waves are those typically seen when in a mind-meld. Marcus discovers Tabian was in his quarters, and begins to agree with Bryce the T'questians aren't everything they claim to be. TABIAN hears he is under suspicion and goes to EBEN, using his telepathy while the Lieutenant is in a pain trance. Eben sabotages the Fenrir (sensors, transporters, communications, tractor beam) in order to steal a shuttle. At the same time he kidnaps Katal from sickbay. The shuttle is brought to the surface and gutted for its parts: the search for resistance members begins. Later, on the surface KATAL tends to EBEN's broken arm. Eben awakes from his pain trace only to realize what has happened. He sees Katal is not herself and under T'questian influence. He plays along with Katal, and is eventually able to contact MARCUS and explains the situations. In the mean time, BRYCE WREN is back on Mezzia spending time with MEGAN. They have dinner and return to her hut, only to find two resistance members who claim the Federation is helping the T'questians. They do not trust Bryce, who discovers communications to the Fenrir are down and is taken captive. MARCUS sends out T'POK and TH'MATAKALAHN with a shuttle to look for the others. They come upon the Mezzians who have BRYCE. Bryce is rescued, while the Mezzians are brought back to the ship. Marcus discusses the current situation with EZRI DAX. The two decide to trick the T'questians at their own games, and convince them the Federation is also into racial purity and concerned about the negative effects of transporter beams. A holographic version of Megan will be sent down as a decoy as the plan is set into motion. Fourth Week MARCUS WOLFE goes to Mezzia to speak with the T'questian council, along with a holographic MEGAN. Things go wrong when she is killed, but Marcus is still able to work in their plans. EBEN DOOR hears word of Megan's 'death' and decides to take things into his own hands. After freeing a Mezzian prisoner, he broadcasts the death to the people. Eben is caught by KATAL T'KASSUS, who is still in a trance. After a physical altercation, Katal's arm is broken and she snaps out of it. Eben beams her back to the Fenrir with as much equipment as he can. KATAL meets up with MARCUS and fills him in on the situation. She cannot remember anything after she was kidnapped from the infirmary two weeks previously. *NOTE: This plot ending may be referenced in up coming posts and not posted out fully. #12 December, 2375 2375 #12 2375 #12